Never Pictured It This Way
by ilovehim19980
Summary: Ashley never thought she'd have to move away from all of her friends. Now she went from Phoenix all the way down to California just so they could live with their grandpa. She now knows that the town is the murder capital of the world however she doesn't know why...yet. Ashley just hopes she isn't one of those people on the missing person board.
1. Chapter 1

Here I was, sitting in the car with my two brothers, mom, and our dog. We have to move to a small town in California called Santa Carla. I didn't want to move away from my friends. My mom didn't care though she wanted to be close to our grandpa. I feel like I've been sitting in this car for forever. I finally decided to tune back in to what they were all doing. My mom was changing the channel on the radio and my older brother Michael told her to keep going when all of a sudden she stopped on a channel.

"Keep going." said Michael and Sam.

"Hey hey hey that's from my era." said mom as she started singing this awful song

"Keep going." said both of my brothers smiling. She finally stopped on a channel that was good enough for all of us. Mom saw the sign with the town's name on it.

"Hey guys were almost there." Mom said smiling. I personally didn't see what there was to smile about.

"Oh what's that smell?" said Sam a look of disgust on his face. He got the smell of the salt water from the ocean as we were close to the beach.

"Ah that's the ocean air." Mom said as she breathed in deeply remembering it from when she was a little girl living down here.

"Smells like someone died," Sam said.

Michael and I weren't really paying attention to them. We were both looking out the window at the sign saying welcome to Santa Carla. We both looked at the back of the sign seeing in red letters, "Murder Capital of the World." Michael and I turned around realizing that mom had been talking to all three of us. Finally we pulled up a dirt driveway Sam and me still in the car with mom while Michael was on his bike behind us. Once the car stopped me and Sam got out looking around at all the strange things in the yard. Sam got nook out of the car and closed the door. I walked over to Michael and just stood next to him. Mom went around the car looking at the entrance where all of us saw the body of grandpa on the porch. We all walked closer following behind mom. Mom went up the steps and crouched down next to him. Michael, Sam and I looked at the scene.

"He looks dead," Michael said bluntly. I looked at him strangely and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"No he's just a deep sleeper." Mom said

"If he's dead can we go back to Phoenix?" said Sam. "_Were me and my mom the only ones who actually cared?_" I thought to myself.

Mom looked up at Sam with a stern look and grandpa lifted his head smiling at us three.

"Playing dead," he said looking at us, "and from what I heard doing a damn good job of it too." Mom rolled her eyes and he sat up hugging mom as he laughed. All three of us looked at each other with weird looks then looked back at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the house, I was stunned at how much stuff was in the house. Michael and Sam walked in after me looking around.

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael said walking carrying his weights as Sam followed him. I watched them, laughing softly, at Sam's look when he entered.

"Yeah, for the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Sam said, following after Michael holding plates and dishes against his head as he walked.

"Come on Sam give mom a break." Michael said walking into a room looking around.

"What's wrong with this picture? There's no TV. Have you seen a TV?" Sam sounded panicked because of that fact. I rolled my eyes and walked behind Sam, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Sam you know you could try and do something different for a change. Like read a book." I said sarcastically, smirking at the look of disbelief on his face. Michael started laughing at Sam's face.

"Oh yeah? What about you Michael? Why don't you go out and get a girlfriend?" said Sam and all was silent. I was looking back and forth between them knowing what was coming next. All of a sudden Sam started running the fastest I've ever seen him run. Michael started chasing after him and Sam tried to hide behind mom but all she did was tell the no running in the house. I followed after them, walking, and as soon as Sam opened a door they stopped dead in their tracks. I pushed ahead of them because I couldn't see and I wish I hadn't done that. I saw skeletons from many different animals and some of them were turned into figures and statues.

"Talk about the Texas chainsaw massacre." said Michael and both Sam and I laughed a bit.

"Boys…we got some rules around here." Grandpa said startling all of us, making us look at him quickly.

Grandpa led us into a kitchen and was telling us the rules about his second shelf. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in boredom. Grandpa walked away thinking we were going after him to hear more of his rules. Michael got both of our attention and pointed outside and made a smoking symbol with his hands, me and Sam both laughed. We decided we should follow after grandpa, still laughing.

"Hey grandpa, is it true that Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world?" Michael asked.

Well there are some bad elements around here." Grandpa said. After that I tuned out thinking of the missing person board that I saw while on the way here. Michael snapped his fingers near my face and pointed to Sam who was asking grandpa about the TV. Michael and I laughed when we saw the depressed and solemn look on his face when he found out there was no TV. I decided I should go unpack my bags and get settled in my room. After I had set everything up I laid on my bed. Later on Michael came into my room.

"Hurry up we're going down to the boardwalk." He left the room and I put on normal clothes going downstairs seeing them both waiting.

"Well….lets go." I said walking out of the house waiting for them to catch up. Sam and I decided to take moms truck while Michael used his bike.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we got there Sam and Michael went to some concert. The crowd was very huge and we were near the bonfire listening to the man play his saxophone singing. I was in the middle of the both of them. Michael seemed fixated on something and I followed where his eyes were and saw this girl. She had long curly brown hair and dressed like a gypsey. Michael and her stared at each other for a few seconds then she disappeared into the crowd. Michael went after her and I grabbed Sam's hand dragging him along. We followed him as he went after that girl.

"Hey where are we going?" asked Sam

"Nowhere." Michael answered back

"So what's the rush?" Sam asked. "Your chasing that girl aren't you? Come on, come on admit that you're chasing her."

"Sam... don't you have something better to do than following me around all night? Michael asked stopping to look in his eyes.

"Yeah…actually I do." Sam said looking around in amazement.

Michael went one way and Sam went another. Michael stopped, looking back at me, waiting. I smiled and jogged over to where he was. _"I love how Michael and I were so close" _I thought to myself. We have been following this girl and she ended up meeting with a little boy who looked to be 5 or 6 years old. They led us right to a group of boys on their motorcycles. Michael was staring at the girl as she got on to this man's bike. I got a close look at all of them. The first one I saw had blonde hair and was wearing a long black trench coat with gloves on his hands. _"I don't like him."_ I thought immediately when I saw him. He seemed to be the girl's boyfriend. The next one I saw had brown long hair and he appeared to be Indian. This man appeared to be very quiet and smart._" He seems like he could be nice."_ He had the little boy on the back of his bike. I looked over at the next one. His jacket made me smile. He had dirty blonde semi curly hair and seemed to have a fun demeanor. "_He reminds me of Sam."_ I thought. I looked over at the last one and I couldn't help but stare at him. He had blonde hair and had an earring in one ear. His demeanor seemed very funny and care free. "_Whoa he is really hot." _I thought to myself.

Michael was still looking at the girl, when the boyfriend looked at him, smirking. I was still looking at the mystery guy. He smirked at me and I looked away noticing Sam coming up behind us. He put a hand on Michael shoulder.

"Come on man, she stiffed you." He said smirking, walking ahead of us.

Sam and I went back to the truck and Michael went to his bike. We pulled away from the Boardwalk and drove back to grandpa's house. I couldn't stop thinking about that one guy. I stopped the car as we got into grandpa's drive way. I got out of the truck and opened the door to the house setting the keys on a table. I went up the stairs, into my bedroom. I changed into pajamas and got in my bed turning off the light. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the next day was boring. I stayed in the house with Sam and Michael. Around 10 pm Michael came into my room holding the keys to his bike.

"Come on," he said, "We're going back to the boardwalk."

I got up and pushed him out of my room, shutting the door after him. I went over to my close and took out some clothes. After I changed and got my shoes on, I opened my door and went down stairs. Michael was waiting near the door and we went to his bike. Me on the back and him driving. Once we got there he parked the bike and got off waiting for me. I got off and stood next to him. We were walking around and he stopped at a stand that sold leather jackets. He ended up buying one as I stood near. We were walking for a few minutes and he went over to a place to get your ears pierced. We were both watching a girl get pierced and all of a sudden the girl from yesterday was behind us.

"It's a rip off." She whispered in Michael's ear. I turned and looked at her as did my brother.

She walked away and Michael followed after her. I noticed the dazed look on his face, it made me smile that my brother liked someone. I followed after Michael watching the both of them.

"Hi." Michael said in a dazed voice. The girl turned her head and looked at him. I just rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"If you want your ear pierced I'll do it." She said walking in front of him. We both followed after her.

"What's your name?" he asked smiling.

"Star." She answered pushing her hair from her face back. After that I tuned out looking around at all the stores and the people, still following them. I tuned back in when she asked me a question.

"What's your name?" she said looking at me smiling.

"Ashley." I said glancing at the ground.

They were talking and I knew he was going to ask her to go somewhere to eat with her. I followed after them waiting. Michael got on his bike and just when she was going to get on we were surrounded by the boys from yesterday on their bikes.

The one that appeared to be the leader asked," Where you going Star?" looking at her with a strange yet scary look.

Star answered not looking at him," For a ride. This is Michael and this is Ashley."

"Let's go." said Michael, making room for her to get on the bike.

"Star." the leader said looking at her. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds. Star glanced back at Michael and me with a sorry look then went over to him and got on the back of his bike.

"You know where Hudson's buff is overlooking the point?" the blonde man asked.

Michael smiled, looking away for a second then glanced back at him. "I can't beat your bike." He said.

I was barely paying attention. I was looking at the one that was so carefree and fun. He looked at me and smirked. I smiled and he winked at me, patting the seat behind him on the bike. I bit my lip looking at Michael but he was talking to the leader. I looked back at him and went over to his bike. He waited for me to get on and glanced back at me.

"I'm Paul." He said and winked at me revving the engine of the bike. Before I could say anything back, he took off on the bike and we were speeding after the others.


	5. Chapter 5

I wrapped my arms around Paul's waist, holding on tight. My eyes widened when I saws we were heading towards the beach. Paul's bike barely touches the ground as we go down the stairs. I look back and see my brother still behind on the stairs. I look forward and hold on tighter as we go through the sand on the beach. The boys started whooping and hollering as the rode. I buried my head against Paul's back so I didn't have to see how quickly we were passing things. We went under the dock and I looked back to see if Michael was still following us. We went in the woods and when we left I looked back and I couldn't see my brother anymore. I realized he was up ahead next to Star and the leader. Michael suddenly stopped and so did the rest of the boys. I got of the bike before Paul to see what was wrong with him. I went near him and saw how close to the edge they were and that if he hadn't stopped he would have fallen. Michael got up and started yelling, going over to the guy.

"What the hell are you doing, huh?" he screamed and when he got close he punched him right in the face. The others grabbed him and pulled him back but he resisted," Just you. Come on. Just you."

"How far are you willing to go Michael?" the leader said, looking at him smirking. I was standing next to Paul and another one whose name I learned was Marko. Paul put his arm around my shoulders and led me away from them back over to his bike.

"Get on." he said looking at me. I got on the back of the bike, waiting for him. I noticed all the others back on their bikes and they were pulling away. Paul got on and followed behind them. I looked around him hoping to see where we were going. Once the drive was over I got off the bike and went over to Michael. I didn't get a good feeling about being here with them. They led us down an entrance in the rocks and when we got to the bottom, I was shocked. It looked like an old hotel that was a mess, but it was pretty cool. I stood at the entrance while Michael and the leader, known as David. I was not paying attention to anybody. I was too busy looking around the place. All of a sudden I felt as though I was being watched by someone. I looked around and saw that Paul was looking at me. He made a come here gesture with his hand and I hesitated but walked over to him. He grabbed my hand and lifted me up onto the rock that he was standing on. We both sat down on it and all of a sudden Marko came down from the stairs carrying Chinese food.

"Feeding time! Come and get it boys." Marko said carrying the food. Marko went around handing everyone their food. I was shocked when David gave Michael a box of rice. Michael started eating and David spoke.

"How are those maggots Michael?" my brother looked over at him "You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" David asked.

My brother rolled his eyes and looked down in to the box and apparently saw maggots. He spit out whatever was in his mouth and dropped the box. All of the boys start laughing at him. Once they stopped David was going on about no hard feelings and offered him his box.

"They're worms." my brother said leaning away from the box. David ate some from the container and he called Marko over, whispered in his ear then he left. A minute later he came back carrying what looked to be like a wine bottle. He handed it David and he opened it taking a sip out of it.

"Drink some of this Michael. Be one of us." He said. I was confused as I watched on hoping he wouldn't take the bottle. Michael got up and grabbed the bottle from him and star was behind him. Paul started a chant saying his name and the rest followed.

"Don't do it Michael." said Star, "You don't have to Michael, its blood." He didn't believe her at all. He smiled and took a sip from the bottle. All the boys cheered as he swallowed. I watched on shaking my head as they all, including my brother celebrated.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the boys were done partying, and Laddie and Star were asleep, Paul came over to where I was sitting. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the rock. He led me back up the stairs to leave the cave. Once we were out he led me over to his bike. He got on then looked at me as though he was waiting.

"Well? You gonna get on or what?" he said after a minute of me standing there just looking at him, annoyed. Embarrassed I got on the bike behind him. I then noticed that the others including my brother were all on their own bikes. I wrapped my arms around Paul's waist knowing the speed he liked to go. He looked at me over his shoulder and smirked at me. He looked forward and sped off after the boys. I rested my head on his back getting tired. "_I wonder what time it is."_ I thought to myself. A few minutes later we were at a bridge that was for a train. Once the bike stopped I got off, thanked Paul, and then went over to Michael.

Perfect timing." David said walking on the bridge.

"What's going on?" my brother asked.

David laughed." Michael wants to know what's going on" Paul and Marko laughed." Marko what's going on?"

I don't know." Said Marko smirking," what's going on Paul?"

Paul answered back yet I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Why don't we let Michael…and Ashley understand what's going on?" said David putting his arm around Michaels shoulders and Paul put his arm around my shoulders. David then looked over at Marko who was close to the edge." Marko."

"Goodbye Michael, Ashley." He said, waved at us, and then jumped over the side of the bridge." Bombs away!" I heard him yell as he fell. I gasped in shock at what he just did. Paul smiled and went to the side of the bridge after taking his arm from my shoulders.

"Bottoms up." He said snapping his fingers then jumped. After his jump Dwayne was next.

"Come with us Michael, Ashley." He said looking at us as he jumped over the edge of the bridge.

Michael and I went over to the edge quickly to see if they were dead. What we saw shocked us greatly. All the boys were hanging from pipes that were under the bridge. Michael handed me the keys to his bike and then he went over the edge gripping the pipe.

"Come on Ashley" Paul said looking up at me. I shook my head, in too much shock to say a word. Paul nodded his head at me and moved over on the pipe he was hanging from, as if to make room for me. All of a sudden I heard something that made my blood turn cold. A train's horn. My eyes widened in fear and I went closer to the edge. "Come on Ashley, please." Paul said swinging on his pipe. I got a good grip on the pipe Paul was on and gently lowered myself down holding on for dear life. All the guys were hollering and yelling as if they were having fun.

"Welcome aboard Michael." Paul said laughing at my brother's expression.

"Fun huh?" David asked smirking at my brother.

The train was now right above us and the pipes we were holding onto started rattling and shaking. My hands kept slipping but I was not letting go. All of a sudden Paul let go, he fell, however he was screaming in joy.

"Don't be afraid Ashley, you too Michael." Marko said then let go, screaming as he fell. The next person, to fall was Dwayne, he fell screaming also.

"Let go Michael you are one of us," David said, then turned so he was looking at me," You too Ashley. You may not be one of us yet but you will be safe." Then looking at me, he let go and fell. Me and Michael held on as the train passed. We were looking at each other trying to hold on to the pipes. I looked down below us and I heard screaming and shouting from all of the boys. Michael's hands were slipping and all of a sudden he fell, screaming.

"No! Michael!" I screamed when I saw my brother fall to his death. I started to cry. "_Michael and I were so close. He was so protective of me, I could tell him anything."_ I thought to myself crying in despair over my brother. I felt my hands slipping, I looked up and saw that I was barely hanging on. I looked down one last time then closed my eyes, screaming as I fell to what I thought would be my death.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in my bed the next day. I was so confused on how I ended up in my bed. I remember falling from the bridge and then…that was it. I pulled the bed covers off of me and I was wearing the same clothes as last night. I quickly got out of bed and opened the door to my room, seeing Sam about to knock on my door.

"Mom's on the phone." He said "You slept till 2 o'clock."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into Michael's room. Michael was laying on his bed talking to mom, and he was wearing sunglasses. Once he got off the phone with mom I ran over to him and hugged him. Smiling, he hugged me back, Sam was looking at us as though we were crazy. I pulled away, smiled at him, and then went into my bedroom.

Later on I went downstairs and into the kitchen to make dinner. Sam was in the kitchen and so was Michael. I went over to the fridge and pulled out sandwich meat, making me and Sam sandwiches. Grandpa walked in and asked for something to use for after shave. Sam went over and suggested Windex. He went to Sam and took it from his hands putting it on. Grandpa had a date with the widow Johnson. Mike commented and asked if he stuffed her dead husband. I looked at Michael with disgust. I looked out the window and saw that grandpa pulled out of the driveway and left. Michael and Sam started arguing about Michael's attitude lately. They were interrupted by the sound of motorcycles and the headlights going around the house. Michael and I looked at each other, we knew exactly who was doing this. Michael opened the door to another room and we could see the lights better. I held Sam close to me in case something happened. I heard the boys hollering and laughing. Michael went to the door and opened it, there was no sign of them.

As the night progressed, I was downstairs with Michael as Sam was taking his bath. Michael looked like he was in pain and then he went to the stairs going up them slowly. I was watching him wondering what he was doing. Now he was at the door to the bathroom and he opened it. Nook was barking up a storm and he jumped on Michael knocking them both down the stairs I moved out of the way just in time. Sam opened the door and started to walk down the stairs calling me and mikes names. Once he got to the bottoms of the stairs he flipped on the light. He saw Michael breathing heavy and his hand bloody and cut open. I went over to Michael and took of my shirt, leaving me in a tank top. I put the shirt on the wound to stop the bleeding. Sam was more concerned with Nook than his own brother.

"Look at you reflection in the mirror." Sam said looking in the mirror in disbelief .Michael and I went over to the mirror. "_He was see through!" _I thought to myself putting my hand behind him and I could see it in the mirror. Sam flipped out.

"You're a creature of the night," he said panicking," Just like in the comic book." He turned away and ran up the stairs, holding my hand, dragging me with him. "You're a vampire Michael, my own brother, a god damn shit sucking vampire. Well you wait till mom finds out buddy."

Michael started following us up the stairs, "Sam, Ashley you guys wait. Ashley!" he said running up the stairs after us.

"Stay back just stay back!" said Sam running with me up the stairs into his bedroom then locking the door behind us. Michael started pounding on the door trying to get us to open it. Sam went to the conjoined bathroom and locked the door to that so he couldn't get in that way. I was sitting on his bed with my legs against my chest. I was watching him as he got a comic from his bed and grabbed the phone in his room. He dialed a number and started talking to someone. I was looking at the door tuning in and out of his conversation, the knocking on the door had stopped. I looked out the window and saw Michael's shoes and his legs in the air. I went to the window and saw he was holding on to a pipe so he didn't fly away. He was talking with mom on the phone and looking at me with a pleading look.

"Ashley," he said once he ended the phone call," please, please open the window. Help me!" I stayed in my place not moving to help him." Sammy please help me, I'm not a vampire I'm your brother. Please…"

I couldn't stand to see him clutching on the window anymore, begging. I went over and opened the window. He grabbed on to me and I helped him get inside.

"Thank you Ashley, thank you." Michael said he said hugging me, and kissed the top of my head." We all got to stick together Sam, Ashley." He said making me sit near the window with him. We all stopped talking when we heard mom pull up in her car. Sam went downstairs to talk to mom. I got up from the floor and went to the door.

"Be safe Michael." I told him knowing he was going to go see Star. I left the room and went into mine. I changed my clothes and put on my pajamas. I got in bed afterwards, turned off the light, and then fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning I just wanted to stay in bed, I knew I had to get up though. I went downstairs and sat out on the porch with mom. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I turned my head to see Michael walking towards us. I glanced at mom and saw she had a serious face on her. I knew that was my time to scram, so I got up quickly and went into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I went and got some bread, put in in the toaster, and waited. I got my food and slowly ate some of it. The rest I gave to Sam who just walked down the stairs.

Later on, Michael and I decided we were going to get out of the house. I put on my old leather jacket, heading downstairs. Mom's "boyfriend" was coming over and we didn't want to be here to see that. We ignored whatever mom was saying to us and went to the door. Max was standing there holding flowers for Mom

"Hey, how are you doing? You must be Michael and Ashley." Max said, looking at the both of us. I moved so I was behind Michael looking at max apprehensively. Max said, looking at the both of us.

"And you must be Max…" Michael said looking at him, smirking. Max asked if he could be invited in and Michael said sure, smirking at him. Michael pushed through him and I followed bumping my shoulder against him. Michael and I got on his bike and he went off, heading for the boardwalk. Once we got there he parked the bike and got off. I got off the bike after him and he started walking. I followed after him, dodging all the people. He found the boys and he pulled Marko back getting in David's face. I went behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Where is she?" he asked holding on to David. David laughed in his face.

"Take it easy Michael." David said.

"Where is Star, David?" he asked again more harshly.

"Michael, you ever want to see Star again, you better come with us now." he answered Michael. David walked away heading towards their bikes. Paul came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder, smirking at me. My face turned a light pink. I tried to ignore him, walking after my brother. He got on his bike and I moved in his direction. Paul stopped me.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" he asked, smirking at me. He gripped my hand, intertwining our fingers, and pulled me to his bike. "Get on." He said, holding the bike so it wouldn't move. I got on quickly, and he handed me a helmet. He paused for a second then grabbed my arms. I jumped in fear and shock but all he did was wrap them around his waist tightly. I held on and he took off leaving the others behind. I laid my head on his back, in a way cuddling against him. With how fast the bike was going and how cold it was, I was freezing. A few minutes later we were on the beach. The bike stopped and we both got off. I had goose bumps on my arms and legs. I was walking aimlessly towards a tree, rubbing my arms for warmth. Paul walked behind me and shrugged out of his leather, handing it to me. I looked at him shocked, took it, and put it on slowly.

"Thank you." I said looking at the ground, walking towards a tree. I sat down at the base with my knees pulled to my chest and Paul sat down next to me. He moved closer and put his arm around my shoulders, looking into my eyes. I looked away, blushing.

"So why did you move here?" he asked. I glanced back at him and pulled his jacket closer to me for warmth.

"Well um… my mom wanted to be close to my grandpa in case something happened." I said looking into his eyes. He nodded his head looking as though he was in deep thought. I was starring forward when all of a sudden I felt his cold fingers pulling my face towards him. We were staring into each other's eyes when he leaned in. I leaned in close and our lips touched.


	9. Chapter 9

Once our lips touched, every thought left my mind. All that was there were Paul and I. After what felt like an hour, truly only a minute, I pulled away to breathe. We were looking into each other's eyes, not paying attention to anything. I heard the rest of the boy's bikes pulling up and I looked away from him. I watched as the boys got off their bikes and walked over to us. I saw the look my brother was giving me, it was suspicion and curiosity. All of the guys climbed into the tree standing on the branches. They were all looking at a group of friends sitting and partying around a bonfire, they all were drunk.

"Michael," David said, "over here. You too Ashley, you don't wanna miss this." Michael and I went and climbed onto a branch. All the guys were laughing darkly

"Initiations over Michael, time to join the club." David said, and his face appeared out of the dark. His eyes were a bright yellow color, his teeth had turned shark and pointy, his face also looked deformed in a way. Michael and I looked at him in shock and fear. I looked at Dwayne and his face had changed also, I saw Marko looking down at Michael and me. I turned my head to the right and jumped in fear, Paul was right in my face, looking at me, smirking and laughing. All of them were laughing, when David stopped smirking, they all were gone in the blink of an eye. I looked forward and saw they were flying towards the group partying on the beach. All of the guys started screaming as they saw them coming towards them. I hid myself in Michael's chest so I didn't have to see this. I was crying and sobbing in fear. I looked into Michaels eyes when I felt his muscles tighten as though he was resisting something. I gasped in fear and shock; he looked exactly as the boys did! I fell out of his arms and rolled away from the tree. Michael also fell in his struggle to resist. All was quiet as we tried to steady our breathing. I slowly sat up and so did Michael. I looked forward with tears in my eyes and the first thing I saw was David, looking normal again. The rest of the boys followed after him, smirking and laughing quietly.

"So," David started'" now you know what we are, now you know what you are. You never grow old Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed." He finished, wiping blood off his face, and the boys all started to laugh.

Michael and I got up very quickly, him dragging me to his bike. I let him, starring at Paul in horror; he had blood all around his mouth. Michael got on then helped me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and he took off. I closed my eyes and all I saw was them…feeding over and over again. I opened my eyes when I felt the bike stop and I got off quickly not looking back at Michael. I opened the door to the house and ran in, heading up the stairs. I knocked on Sam's door then opened it. He was awake standing by his closet. I quickly ran over to him and hugged him tightly, breaking down and sobbing loudly. Sam rubbed my back and pulled me over to his bed holding me tight, comforting me. No matter the age difference, when I was sad my brothers knew exactly what to do. All of a sudden Sam gasped and held me tighter. I looked up and saw he was looking at the window, I followed his eyes and saw Michael standing near the window. Michael and Sam started talking and we heard Michaels name being called. Michael opened the window and they looked down, it was Star. She asked if she could come up and she was rejected. Michael told Sam to lock the window and the door, when there was a strong gust of wind. Star was in the room and Sam ran over to where I was sitting on his bed. We were both shaking in fear, holding on to each other. Star and Michael started talking, I was in shock, not paying attention.

All of a sudden there was another gust of cold wind and she was gone. Sam reached over and grabbed the phone on his bedside table. He dialed a number and started talking with someone. I laid down next to him and closed my eyes. I wasn't comfortable sleeping in my own room tonight, especially with how easy it was for them to get in the house. I fell asleep calmly, knowing that my brothers would protect me.

XXX So what do you guys think? Do you like her and Sam's relationship? I think it was a change from her and Michael's sibling relationship. Let me know what you think! XXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next day in Sam's bed. I pulled the covers off of me and I left his room heading downstairs. When I got there I saw the two boys dressed in cameo. Michael and Sam were standing next to them, talking in hushed tones. I quickly went upstairs and changed into some new clothes. I rushed downstairs, seeing they were leaving. I quickly jumped onto Sam's back and he gave me a piggy back ride. He set me down and went Michael got into grandpas car, the boys piled in after him. I got in and sat next to Michael in the passenger seat. Grandpa was putting up posts as a fence that looked like stakes. Sam called out to him.

"Hey grandpa," he called out as we drove by, "is it okay if we borrow your car?" We drove off before he could answer. I felt bad for grandpa.

As we were driving, Sam introduced me to those boys. Their names were Edgar and Alan Frog; they seemed very tough and macho. I looked to the side of me watching everything pass by. I felt a chill go down my back as we arrived to our destination. I saw the "Danger, do not enter" signs and I almost cried out in fear. The frog brothers got out of the car and checked each other for weapons. Sam and I helped Michael get out of the car.

"I don't want you to going down there, its way to dangerous and I can't protect you if something happens to you." Michael said, looking at Sam and me.

"I don't need you to protect me, it's my turn to protect you Michael and you too Ashley. You guys are my siblings." said Sam. Michael hugged the both of us, close.

"Hey," Edgar said looking at Michael," if you vamp out on us, there will be no hesitation to stake you in the chest."

"Calm down Edgar." Sam called back to him. Edgar and Alan went down first as Michael, Sam and I followed after them. Once we were there, Michael went over to Star and woke her up.

"Hey star come on, I'm getting you out of here." Michael said going to pick her up.

"No take Laddie first." She said rolling back over. I went over to where Laddie was and I picked him up gently, waking him from his sleep on accident.

"Shh Laddie it's me. Go back to sleep" I told him, holding him as though he were a toddler. I grabbed his teddy bear and handed it to him. I quickly went back up to the surface and put him gently in the front seat where I was sitting earlier. Michael was coming back up with Star in his arms, and he set her in the back. Michael stayed up there with them while I went back to help my brother and his friends. I followed the passage way they went and caught up to them quickly. The boys were flashing their lights everywhere in the small area. We were all looking around, trying to detect any sigh of them.

"Jesus!" Edgar yelled looking up. Sam screamed and I covered his mouth with my hand quickly. I saw that all of the guys were hanging from a piece of wood. I looked at Paul quickly and then looked at Edgar who was climbing what looked to be a ladder.

"Right now they're at their most vulnerable, easy pickings" he said climbing higher to get to them.

"All we have to do is kill the leader, huh?" my brother asked, looking up at them.

"We don't know which one the leader is." Edgar answered back." We just have to kill them all. We'll start with the little one." He said looking at Marko. I frowned, I actually liked Marko, and he was fun and seemed nice.

"First come, first staked." Alan said, handing his brother a stake.

"What was that, some weird vampire humor?" Sam asked, holding the flashlight so we could all see Marko's face.

"It wasn't meant to be funny." Alan responded quickly. Edgar looked at his brother and raised the stake right above Marko's heart.

"No! Don't!" I screamed without thinking. Edgar jumped startled by my loud scream and shoved the stake right through Marko's stomach. He screamed in pain, as he awoke. His scream woke up the rest of the boys and they were all glaring down at us. The frog brothers jumped down from the ledge they were on as Marko pulled the stake from his body. The guys were all screaming, looking down at us in fury.

"You're dead meat!" David said in anger. I pushed the boys ahead of me so they would start running. They took off quickly, climbing back through the tunnel. I heard one of the boys land on the ground behind us.

"Go, go, go! Move it!" I screamed in fear knowing one of them was right behind me, coming to get us. The boys got out of the tunnel and I was so close to getting out. I felt someone grab my leg and tug me down. Sam grabbed me, screaming for the brothers to grab on to me. They did and they pulled as much as they could. I glanced back and saw that it was Paul who was holding onto me. Paul was so much stronger than the boys, I noted as he tugged on my leg again, pulling me down. My brother held on though, the Frog brothers helping him. They pulled me so that most of my body was out of the tunnel but Paul still had my leg tightly in his grip. They pulled one last time with all the strength they had and Paul's hand came in touch with the sunlight. He let go as his hand was set on fire, me scooting away from him as much as I could. The guys all ran to the car and got in, I stayed where I was looking at Paul.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I told him crying. He was looking at me in anger but when he noticed my tears, his hard look softened. I was sobbing when I felt Sam grab a hold of me and pulled me up, and dragged me towards the car. I got in the back, holding Laddie in my arms, blocking the sunlight from him so he wouldn't burn. The frog brothers stayed out of the car, looking at Michael and Star in the back, asleep.

"We don't ride with vampires." Alan said, with a look of disgust.

"Fine, stay here." Sam answered back, getting in the front to drive. The brothers glanced at each other.

"We do now." Edgar said, moving fast and getting in the front. "Burn rubber." He said, pressing his feet on the gas and we went forward, almost right of the cliff, we all screamed in fear. Sam quickly hit the brakes and we all lurched forward at the sudden stop. Sam looked at Edgar and drove backwards turning so we were on the path back home.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride home was awful, I kept seeing the look of anger on Paul's face. Once the car stopped, I shook Michael awake. I got out of the car, holding Laddie close to me, covering with my leather jacket. I opened the door and I went in the house, Michael following me then the others. Nook started barking when Michael and I went towards the stairs, Sam went over and got him.

"Your dog knows a flesh eater when he sees one." Edgar said. This guy was really getting on my nerves.

Michael and I started climbing when we heard a voice behind us and stopped.

"Michael," grandpa started," you know the rule about filling the car up with gas when you take it without asking?"

"No grandpa." He answered back, looking at him.

"Well now you do." Grandpa said and walked away. Michael and I were standing there in shock that he didn't say anything about us carrying people that were unconscious. We both rolled our eyes and went up the stairs. We went into Michaels room and over to the bed. I set Laddie on the bed, while Michael set Star on the bed. Michael fell after and was asleep in the corner. I got up and pulled the brothers with me, shutting the door. Sam and the brothers were talking about a plan, which they had to come up with.

"Ashley, we're going to get supplies for tonight. Be safe." Sam said, standing in front of me, breaking me from thought. I stood from the couch and hugged him tightly. I nodded my head and they all grabbed their bikes and left. I was looking out the window, thinking about Paul. "_I can't believe I kissed a vampire."_ I thought. _"It felt so right though, and I betrayed him." _I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up when Sam shook me. I sat up and noticed that it was dark out and they had boarded up the entrances. I went upstairs to use the bathroom and saw they had put garlic and water in the bathtub. I realized that water wouldn't do anything, so it had to be holy water. I went back downstairs and saw it was 8 o'clock. I quickly woke up Michael, Star, and Laddie. All of a sudden Nook started barking and I realized he was outside. Sam panicked and ran to get him, Michael followed after him. I was standing at the door as were the others. They weren't getting his leash to undo and I looked to the sky.

"Hurry! They're here! Please you guys hurry!" I screamed, and they finally got Nook loose. I held the door wide as they ran back to the house. Sam fell and Michael grabbed his jacket collar dragging him to the door. Michael pushed us back and shut the door behind him. I went and sat on the couch, looking out the window. The frog brothers led Star and Laddie upstairs. All was quiet until something rumbled from the fireplace. I looked over and Dwayne flew from it to the chandelier. I quickly went upstairs and into Michael's bedroom. Edgar was holding a stake near Star, I knocked it out of his hand and pushed the both of them back so they fell. I grabbed Laddie and pushed Star to move. We went into Sam's room through the bathroom. I gave Laddie to Star and told her to hide. She hid somewhere and the brothers came after me.

"She's a vampire lover, she has to be killed!" Edgar told Alan and he held up a stake. The door slammed shut and the boys had a look of fear on their faces, I turned around and saw Paul in vampire mode.

"You tried to kill Marko! Then you try and kill Ashley! Your dead meat." He said, walking towards them. I grabbed him to stop him. The brothers were in the bathroom, trying to lead him to the tub.

"No Paul, don't please. It's a trap they're trying to kill you. "I said, and quickly shut the door to the bathroom, locking it. I went over to Paul standing in front of him.

"They tried to kill you and Marko!" he shouted in fury.

"Please change back to normal, please." I said, begging. Paul calmed down and changed back. I slowly went to him, and when I stood in front of him I pulled his face close to me. I went on my tippy toes and lightly kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up. We stood there for about a minute kissing. I pulled away and saw he was vamped out again. He was staring at me smiling, not smirking for a change.

"What?" I asked, observing his vampire features. I lifted my hand and hesitantly ran my finger over his fangs. I accidently put a very small hole in my finger and pulled it away from his mouth. The small cut started bleeding and Paul grabbed my hand. I was scared but I allowed him to take my hand. He moved so my finger was close to his mouth. He put my finger in his mouth and started sucking on the blood. It felt weird at first but then I got used to it. He then let go of my finger and pulled me close, kissing me gently, I kissed back. I pulled away when I heard a loud bang from the bathroom. I went and opened the door to find Marko sucking blood on Edgar's neck, and Alan dead on the floor. I was shocked and moved backwards as he looked up at me. He pulled away and wiped his mouth, looking at me.

"Hi Ashley." He said, walking towards me. Paul grabbed me and pushed me behind him, giving him a look. Marko stepped back, with his hands in the air. We all laughed at what just happened.


	12. Chapter 12

I thought of my brothers and went downstairs. I saw the lights were off and Michael and Sam were on the floor. I ran over to them trying to wake them up. Sam woke up but Michael didn't. I grabbed the lamp next to us and turned it on, aiming it so the light was moving around. Sam was waking Michael up when I saw movement near the roof. I pointed the light over there and saw a piece of leather. All of a sudden Sam was screaming and I looked over, Dwayne had him in his hands up in the air. I screamed loudly for Michael to wake up and that Sam was in danger. Sam was still screaming and he took his water gun from his pocket, squirting the holy water on his face. Dwayne screamed and dropped Sam covering his face with his hands in pain. Sam landed on the couch and I ran over to him, to see if he was okay. He was fine and quickly got up from the couch. He ran over to the table and grabbed a bow and arrow. He aimed and let go of the arrow, as Dwayne was flying towards him. Dwayne stopped and fell to the floor. Sam walked over to him slowly, and Dwayne stood, laughing.

"You missed sucker." Dwayne said, walking towards Sam.

"Only once pal." Sam said, and let go of the second arrow, hitting Dwayne straight in the chest. He flew backwards into the radio near the wall. Dwayne started screaming as lights from the radio went off. Music started playing, and sparks were flying everywhere. Dwayne was convulsing from the electric shocks running through him. Sam pulled me over to Michael and we both laid down, covering our heads. Michael woke up and he was looking up at the scene before him. The next time I looked up, Dwayne was burned to a crisp and he was completely dead on the ground.

"Death by stereo." Sam said, smirking. Michael pulled the both of us up from the ground and walked towards the stairs. Sam and I ran up the stairs quickly, ahead of Michael. We went into Michael's room and Sam screamed seeing Marko and Paul, standing there. They both went towards him and I stood in front of Sam, with my arms guarding him.

"No! You don't touch him." I said, glaring at the both of them. They both backed away a little bit, and Sam relaxed a bit. I turned around, and put my hands on his shoulders making him look at me.

"Sam… they won't hurt you. I promise you they won't do anything. They're not against us anymore, they're with us now." I said, looking in his eyes. He was staring at me confused, but nodded his head, believing me. I went over to Paul and sat on the bed, he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. All of a sudden, fluff and feathers were flying from the bed. Laddie came from beneath the bed and ran over me to the corner of the room. Sam went over to him with a stake in hand and Star appeared from the closet. She guarded Laddie as he was trying to scratch my brother.

"Stop you get away from him! You just get away from him!" Star said, pushing Sam away. "He's just a little boy."

I heard screaming and banging from downstairs, I realized Michael was still down there. Star and I ran down the stairs and stopped quickly. We were both looking past Michael to see that David was dead, he had horns right through his chest. Star and I were pulled to the side and Michael was holding us close. He was in vampire mode.

"Don't let them see me like this." He said, in a rough voice. I thought quickly, "_If David wasn't the leader, then who was? Wait… there has to be one more left." _I went over to Marko and Paul, pulling them to the bottom of the stairs.

"Who's the head vampire?" I asked, looking at their faces. I heard Mom screaming all of our names, and the door opened. Sam and I went to the door quickly. Mom was in shock at what the house looked like. She kept asking questions over and over again. Max walked around, looking at the place. He went into the back room, over to David. He stood there for a minute or so, and then turned around, walking slowly to where we all were.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Max said," David and my boys misbehaved. I told you, boys need a mother." He said, taking off his glasses, looking at me for a minute, causing Paul to pull me close to him.

"Max, what are you talking about?" Mom said, walking towards him, confused.

"I knew it," Sam started," you're the head vampire!"

"Sam don't start this again." Mom told him, annoyed.

"You're the secret David was protecting." Star said, walking out of the back room. Max nodded and made a sound of agreement.

"Now who is this?" Mom said, looking at me, confused.

"But you passed the test," I said, and Paul pulled me closer to him, holding me against his chest.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your house silly girl, it renders you powerless." He said, looking at me then back to the fire.

"Has everyone around here gone crazy? What's the matter with you?" Mom asked, looking at everyone.

"It was you I was after all along, Lucy. I knew that if I could get Sam, Michael and Ashley into the family there's no way you could say no." Max said, looking at Mom." It was all going to be so perfect Lucy. Your children and my boys."

"Where's Michael?" Mom asked, guarding Sam, walking backwards.

"I still want you Lucy." Max turned towards us, in vampire mode. They all screamed and I buried my head into Paul's chest, turning away from him. "I haven't changed my mind about that."

"I didn't invite you this time Max." Michael said, appearing form nowhere.

Michael rand toward Max with, however Max threw him to the second floor of the house. Star and I screamed, scared for him. Star then tried next, trying to stake him from behind. Max turned towards her and threw her to the floor. He broke the stake then threw it to the side. I jumped up from Paul's arms and ran over to Sam and my mother.

"Don't touch my mother." Sam said, and then charged at him. He rammed face first into Max's chest and Max had a tight grip on him, holding him to his side. I was debating whether or not to help Sam or stay and protect Mom. Sam gave me a look to stay with Mom no matter what, I glance3d over at Paul and Marko and saw they were looking somber but they didn't do anything. I stood my ground, standing in front of my mother.

"You'll never get my mom, not if I'm still here." I said, looking at Max. He laughed and tightened his hold on Sam, holding out one hand in our direction.

"Don't fight Lucy, its only better if you don't fight it." Max said. I was glaring at him; Mom looked very sad, however she went to grab his hand. I pushed mom back and kicked him hard in his special place. He let go of Sam and grunted in pain. I grabbed Sam and pulled him behind me. Max was furious and he grabbed me. He went close to my neck, ready to drain me of all my blood. He stopped however when the sound of a horn beeping came from the open window. I glanced over and saw lights getting closer. He let go of me and I fell to the ground, moving backwards. The window and the wall had a huge hole in it as my grandfather's truck came right through the house. All the stakes from the back were forced out. I screamed as one of the stakes went right through Max's chest making him fly backwards. He landed in the fireplace, and Sam pulled me close to him and mom, as flames shot out of the fireplace. A black cloud of smoke came over us as the fire stopped, all of us gasping for air to breathe. Once the smoke cleared we all sat back up. I glanced at the fireplace looking for any signs of life. Sam was checking on me and mom for any injuries. I glanced at grandpa and saw he was getting out of his little truck. I ran over to him and thanked him, crying. He rubbed my back and then Sam hugged him. I looked over to see Michael and Star hugging, they were finally back to normal. I heard footsteps from the stairs and looked over, it was Laddie.

"Star, Star, Star!" he shouted running to her, nook by his side. She picked him up and hugged him to her. I smiled, watching them.

XXXX Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a little while to update the story. Stick around though, this isn't the last chapter to this story! Let me know what you truly think of this story so far and if you liked reading it or didn't. – Ashley XXXX


	13. Chapter 13

I was pulled into a hug by Sam, Michael and mom. We all hugged each other tightly; happy to know we were all safe. I saw grandpa go over to the fridge and pull out a beer. Mom pulled away from the hug, slowly walking towards him.

"Dad," she said, cautiously," Dad, are you ok? Dad?"

Michael, Sam and I walked behind mom. We were glancing at him nervously. He took a sip of his drink and turned towards us, looking at us.

"One thing I always hated about Santa Carla," grandpa said, looking at us," was all the damn vampires."

We all stared at him in shock and disbelief. He knew about vampires and didn't tell us! I smirked and laughed to myself. All of this could have been avoided if he had told us. My family was still standing there in shock. I slowly walked over to Paul and Marko, who were talking quietly to each other.

"Can we talk?" I asked Paul, looking at my feet. I walked outside before he could answer, knowing he would follow. I stayed looking at the stars thinking of what to say.

"Was I just a part of Max's plan?" I said, turning to face him, looking him in the eyes.

"No you weren't. He wanted to make you a part of it but I just…couldn't let him." He said.

"Are you using me now or do I actually mean anything, something?" I said, walking towards him. He was silent for several moments.

"You do mean something…I just don't know what. I care about you, I do, and it's just… I've never cared for someone. I only used girls before for blood and… well sex." He said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly." You mean a lot to me and it... worries me. That I'm going to screw this up, and ruin it."

I walked to him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself being lifted from the porch and looked down to see we were in the air. He pulled my face to look at him with his right hand, his left hand holding me tight to him. He leaned in close and touched his lips to mine. I didn't kiss back right away in shock, but after a second I kissed back. We stayed up in the air for about a minute or two, just kissing. I pulled back so I could breathe and he pulled back because he heard Sam calling my name.

"Ashley! Where are you? Mom wants us all in the house." He yelled.

I laughed and Paul chuckled, kissing me one more time before he gently went back down to the ground. I pulled away and went into the house, holding Paul's hand.

XXXXX The End! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first ever story, so thank you all! I really would appreciate it if you could review and comment on what you think I should do next. Tell me if you liked this story, how you think I am at writing, and what you think I should do next. So thank you again and please review! XXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

I really would like you guys to tell me if you would like me to do any other stories for another category or something. I'm willing to take requests for a category that you'd like one of my stories to be in. Thanks!


End file.
